


T'was the wolf that killed the wolf or something like that

by JeffersonStarships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, Remus is an animagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonStarships/pseuds/JeffersonStarships
Summary: A whimpering howl escapes my mouth and dear Merlin, what happened to Sirius? Where am I? How deep in the forbidden forest am I? Which way is the castle? Am I leading the thing right to the other students?





	T'was the wolf that killed the wolf or something like that

Where is Sirius? Sirius is gone. Dear Merlin, I can’t fucking see him. We had lost James and Peter far too long ago, but now Sirius is gone too?

My heart is a hammer in my chest and if I could cry, tears would be running down my cheeks. My breath punches out of me as my paws dig deep and I launch myself faster and faster as fear screams like a siren in my ears, the pounding of feet beat growing louder still.

A whimpering howl escapes my mouth and dear Merlin, what happened to Sirius? Where am I? How deep in the forbidden forest am I? Which way is the castle? Am I leading the thing right to the other students?

My breath explodes out of my chest as the werewolf on my heels finally gets close enough to tackle me to the forest floor, its claws ripping through the skin on my legs and back. My scream echoes as a howl, and the wolf pins me easily. I feel my body change as my Animagus fades as I realize I can’t move enough to even take a bite at the beast over me.

But even as the fingers of one of my hands grip at the thick furred neck, it is not enough to hold back the beast a hundred-times stronger than I am, and his jaws close tight on my shoulder and he would have bitten clean through if something hadn’t smashed into the creature, dislodging it from me.

Pain screams through my whole body, but I pull my wand from my pocket anyway. My legs refuse to hold my weight and I collapse as I turn my swimming eyes up to see Sirius’ black form thrown against a tree with a swipe of razor-sharp claws and he howls his pain too.

“Sirius!” I scream, and the beast turns to me with sharp intent. He throws himself at me and the world draws out milliseconds to hours as the beast flies through the air, its mouth open, claws brandished and reaching.

Maybe it is poetic that it is a wolf that will kill the boy whose _illegal _Animagus is also a wolf.

T’was the wolf that killed the wolf or something like that.

But Sirius… Once the thing was done with me, it would kill Sirius too. Maybe even Peter and James.

I can’t let it- I won’t let it get to them. It has to die. It has to die now!

My wand whips in my hand, “Avada Kedavra!”

Green light like a second sun.

I was told once that you can’t use an Unforgivable Curse without having a twisted heart. That your heart has to _want _to kill. It must be so vile and so evil that the only logical next step is killing. Once you actually use the curse though? You’re the worst of the worst. Scum and evil and worth only Azkaban.

And maybe I am truly wrong to think I am not those things because I could cast the spell without a second thought- without a thought at all.

But there was a man behind the mask of that beast. A real man, and I had just killed him. He probably had a wife, had children. He lived a tortured existence and now I had killed him, and it didn’t feel like mercy. It felt like guilt and fear and dread.

I just wanted to keep my friends safe-

I just wanted them to live.

Dear Merlin, what have I done?

The beast slams into me and the world goes dark.


End file.
